An Unexpected Detour
by Lona Undorina
Summary: When letting the TARDIS decided where they go, The Doctor and Rose end where The Doctor wanted to be the least of all. T rating for some violence, gore and all that is associated with it. Read and enjoy! Chapter Five is up for your enjoyment!
1. Last Stop Cafe

**A.N.~ Okay folks, enjoy! Do review, but I'd greatly appreciate if you could please keep the profanity level down. :)**

**And as you may have guessed, these are not my characters. I'm just using them to write a decent story.**

**So I say thank C.S. Lewis and the writers of DW for these characters.**

* * *

"Well, Miss Tyler," said a very tall man, walking down a street in New York City , wearing a tan trench coat, a navy blue suit, and red coverse, "where do you fancy going to?"

The 'Miss Tyler' he was referring to was nineteen year-old Rose Tyler, her hair was a brilliant blond and she had deep dark brown eyes.

"Well, Doctor," she said, looking up to him. "How about we go into this resturant for a quick bite before we go looking for trouble?" She pointed to the building they had stopped in front of. A sign that said 'Last Stop Cafe' hung above the door. Through the windows they could see people eating a tables and waiters serving food.

"Well, I don't see why not," said the Doctor. "Especially if they have bananas. Do you suppose they got any?"

Rose laughed at her friend's question. Opening the door, The Doctor and Rose stepped into the cafe.

* * *

"And that is how I saved the Telmarines from extinction with my sonic screwdriver, a t-shirt, and various objects that I found in the TARDIS."

The Doctor and Rose had just finished eating their lunch, while The Doctor was telling of his adventure on Telmar. He ended the story with a big grin on his face.

"But," he addded. "I was exiled from that planet, as is the case with many. The Telmarines are a very ungrateful lot."

As Rose swallowed her last bit of spahgetti, The Doctor stood up. He set his napkin on the table. "Well, where are we off too now?" he asked, a mischevious twinkle in his eye, that crazy grin on his face.

"I say you pick," Rose said.

"No, I picked last time," retorted The Doctor.

" So?"

"How about we let the TARDIS pick? She got some good locations," he suggested.

Rose smiled; "Works for me," she said.

The Doctor set down a couple of dollar bills on the table and stood up. He took Rose by the hand and he led her out of the building and they started to walk back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked about half of mile until they reached a park. They walked down a path for a while until they came upon a blue police box. The TARDIS.

"'Ello, old girl," said the Doctor, giving the TARDIS a fond pat on it's door. "Where are you going to take us today," he asked as he unlocked the door with a key. He opened the door and let Rose in first, walking in after her.

The TARDIS, which stood for Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space) was a time machince. Although on the outside it looked like a normal police box, it's inside was bigger. Time Lord technology.

The Doctor took of his coat and threw it somewhere. "Alright, old girl, where you going to take us, he hit a couple of buttons, flipped a switch, and pulled a lever. With a terrifying jolt, the TARDIS started to move.

"Where are we going this time," asked Rose. "We better not be going to Jenfini again. I don't want to be

at the risk of being fried, again."

"I specifically told the TARDIS not to go there" answered the Doctor. "But besides that I have no idea where we a going."

"No idea at all?"

"Nope."

Rose smiled. "I like it."

Sunddenly, there was a big jolt and the Doctor and Rose were thrown to the ground. With a big smile, The Doctor exclaimed, "We're here!" He got to his feet quickly, grabbed his coat and opened the door. He stepped out with Rose behind him following.

"Where are we now," she asked. "It doesn't look Jenfini." She sniffed to air, "it smells to clean to be Jenfini. Doctor where are we?"

With a grave look on his face, he said;

"The last place I wanted to be."

* * *

**A.N.~ Okay, so definitely not the best of endings.**


	2. We're Where?

**A.N.~ May I present Chapter 2. :) Definitely won't be the best one, but I need to explain what went on somewhere. **

* * *

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Rose asked, worry was apparent all over her face. "Doctor, just saying you don't want to be here doesn't exactly tell me where we are. Where are we?

The Doctor, still troubled by there visit to wherever they were, didn't answer. Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face, saying rather loudly "Doctor, where are we?"

"Ssh! Ssh! Ssh! Not so loudly! They'll hear you," he said quickly and quietly.

"I would be quiet if you would tell me what the heck is going on," Rose retorted. "And who is this 'they' you're talking about?"

"The people who live here of course. What else?"

"Okay. But where are we?"

"Well, when I said that I told the TARDIS to pick anywhere _but _Jenfini, I forgot, and I don't know how, to add another planet. And so we're here."

"And that planet would be?" prompted Rose.

"Narnia. We're in Narnia."

Rose's mouth dropped. "You're joking me." she started,

"No, I'm not. But Rose, we need to leave now.

We're in Narnia? _The_ Narnia that C.S. Lewis wrote about?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, we are." He looked around and tried to figure out just where in Narnia they were. "We can't be in Cair Paravel, there's no ocean. And we can't be at the battle field..."

As The Doctor tried to figure out where they were, Rose looked at were they were. They were in a forest. In the summer, from the looks of it. They had landed in a clearing. Once Rose walked around the TARDIS, she knew exactly where they were.

"Well, this isn't the White Witches camp, or Aslan's table," said The Doctor, still trying to figure out their location. "We could possibly be in Calormen, just below it. Now there's a scary thought. Or - "

"Or," interjected Rose. She had walked back to the other side of the TARDIS. She took The Doctor by the hand and led him around to the other side. She continued, "we could be in Narnia, at the lamp post."

"That makes thing better. A bit," said The Doctor. "Well actually, no. It doesn't make things better."

"And how exactly are we in danger?" asked Rose.

"Rose, this is Narnia we are in. There always danger," snapped The Doctor. After a momentary pause, he sighed and said "I'll tell you."

* * *

Rose and The Doctor had gone back into the TARDIS. Rose was sitting as he told her his tale;

"I was last in Narnia when the Telmarines had just invaded Narnia. They came to Cair Paravel first.

There were hundreds of them and Cair Paravel only had fifty solders inside their walls. They were doomed. I had the TARDIS land just inside the walls just when the Telmarines were sending in their first wave of attack. I heard screams and orders being shouted as I stepped out of the TARDIS. A faun ran past me in panic.

"I ran into the castle, or what was left of it, thanks to the trebuchets. I ran into a centaur (literally). He had his hands over a wound, trying to stop the blood, on his arm. He thought I was a Telmarine, so he started to charge. Took me a minute to convince him otherwise.

"I bandaged his arm for him while he told me what was going on. Turns out that they knew that the Telmarines were going to attack. That this was only a ploy to distract them while the other half on the Narnian army came. Only one problem; they were supposed to arrive hours ago.

"So I stayed and help with what I could. Hours later, the Telmarines finally broke through the gate. Everyone was panicking. And for some reason, someone in in charge decided to destroy the castle."

"Destroy the castle?" Rose said in disbelief. "Are you joking me?"

"Nope."

"That's stupid."

"Wait 'till you hear the rest of it," said The Doctor.

"So they planned to destroy it. They had ordered a giant to do the job hoping that they would take down the Telmarines with them. I tried to stop them, but it didn't work. I didn't want the Narnians to slaugher them or the Telmarines. But they wouldn't listen. I decided to let them do what they wanted.

"Oh come on," said Rose. She couldn't believe him. "You must of done something!"

"I did, I decided to save the Telmarines. The courtyard was where most of the fighting was, so I headed my way out there. But I ran into some Telmarine warriors. They started to chase me down to hallway. "

"They chased you," Rose said. "Must of mistaken you as a Narnian somehow.

"Well they must of! They were chasing me down the bloody hallway! They don't do that when they want you to come for tea!" exclaimed The Doctor.

"Now here's a really stupid thing, as I kept running, more Telmarines started to chase me until I must have had two-thirds of the whole army chasing me! 'I'm here to save you!' I kept shouting back at them. It finally must of sunk into their thick skulls, 'cause they stopped running after me. The leader made me explain myself. After I told them, they ran the heck out of there. Later, those who survived the castle demolition, including the centaur I helped, branded me a traitor to the Narnian crown."

"But you saved their lives," Rose said. "That doesn't make sense."

"I was a traitor in their eyes."

"And you didn't tell them that this was for their future?"

"Rose, think. They're fauns, centaurs, and animals that wouldn't understand one word I would say about that subject. Well, the centaurs maybe."

Silence enveloped the TARDIS console room.

"How did C.S. Lewis know this?" Rose was perplexed at that fact.

"He was an alien of course."

"You're joking."

"Nope! He was a Narnian. He used a shimmer."

Rose sat there, taking it all in.

"What I want to know," said The Doctor, more to himself than Rose, "Is why the TARDIS even brought us here. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe," Rose said, a sly smile on her face, "we should go out and find out why."

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled "That's my girl," he said. He and Rose ran out ofthe TARDIS to go explore.

* * *

"Find anything?" Asked The Doctor. He had is glasses on and was flashing the sonic screwdriver at random was just generally looking around.

"No." She said, disappointed. "I'm thinking that we won't find anything."

"Oh come on," he said, turning around to look at Rose, taking off his glasses. "Since when did you give up? We should find something soon, we always do."

A twig snapped and The Doctor and Rose turned around to see a man dressed in a soldier's uniform, with a crossbow aimed at them. "How about if someone finds you?" He said gruffly. "Raise your hands up in the air."

When he saw that The Doctor and Rose weren't raising their hands, he yelled. "Hands up! NOW!"

He held the crossbow, ready to fire.

The Doctor didn't want any harm done to Rose, "Alright, alright! We are! See?" He raised his hands and Rose did the same.

"Don't move," ordered the solider. "Tomas! We I found something!" The soldier had yelled off into the woods, supposedly towards the man named Tomas.

The Doctor heard a voice off to his left, "Really, Christopher?" A man appeared, also armed with a crossbow. He was dressed in the same uniform as the first man, Christopher.

_Think, were have I seen those uniforms? Come on, think!_

"Follow him," ordered Tomas, pointing at Christopher.

Rose started to follow, with The Doctor behind, and then Tomas last.

"Tomas," said Christopher. "The king will be pleased."

"That he will, Christopher," replied Tomas.

* * *

**A.N.~ Alright, it's a little lengthy. But compared to what I originally had written for this chapter, it's much shorter. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** I'm really sorry to interrupt the flow of the story folks, but something has been drawn to my attention that needs to be addressed. **

** In Chap. 1 'Last Stop Cafe' , I wrote that The Doctor saved the Telmarines from extinction. I don't mean that he saved the Telmarines as if he saved their planet. I mean that he just saved them generally. 'Extinction' was a poor word choice on my part. And I apologize for any confusion.**

** Here's how the invasion on the Telmarines happened in this timeline;**

** Narnia and Telmar are two different planets, but they aren't called Narnia and Telmar (I'm not going to name them just to save time). The Telmarines came over in their space ships to Narnia and invaded from there on. And there is still Archenland, Calormen and all those other places on the planet Narnia is on as well.  
**

** And again, I apologize for any confusion.**

** Chapter 3 should be up soon! I got mid-terms this week, but hopefully I'll be able to jump on to that project again soon!**

** Thank you to Lynse for pointing that out and for all the fantastic advice!**


	4. Through the Door

**A.N~ Here we go! Please read and review. This one is definitely longer that the last chapter. And again, thank you for the reviews! I love them! :)**

* * *

Rose was exhausted. They had been walking for hours. The soldiers, Tomas and Christopher, were intent at arriving at wherever they were going before dark, therefor they didn't stop walking at all. When Rose had asked why they didn't want to, Christopher told her to shut up.

The Doctor however, hadn't said a word. Which Rose thought was very unusual. Usually when they were captured, he would constantly asking question after question, which would earn him a slap from some very ticked being. Rose was almost worried, why wouldn't he be asking questions?

The answer was because The Doctor was thinking hard. _Come on, _he thought. _Where have you seen those uni-. Oh, that's just bloody brilliant._ The answer came to him. But he wanted to confirm it, hoping that he was wrong.

"Uh, excuse me. But where exactly are you taking us?"

"The castle," was the reply he received from Christopher

"Yes, the castle. Great. Under which country you drafted?" He asked.

Tomas answered him this time, "What are you daft or what? Can you not tell by our uniforms?"

"No, not really. Pattern yeah, but not the colors. I'm colorblind," lied The Doctor.

"Telmar, you fool."

The Doctor sighed, "Great."

"Move along," yelled Christopher. "We haven't long till dark."

With a prod from Tomas' crossbow, The Doctor started to move faster. He almost knocked down Rose because she wasn't walking fast enough. "Come on, Rose. We can't be to far," encouraged The Doctor. Rose looked back at him and smiled.

"Hurry up or I'll shoot ya!" yelled Tomas.

They started walking again towards their destination, exhausted.

* * *

They reached Telmarine castle that Christopher had spoke of just before sunset. The Doctor and Rose were led through the gate into the stronghold. From there, they went down many hallways until they came to what looked like the Great Hall. There were men sitting in chairs. Christopher and Tomas stopped so that they were facing the other end of the room.

Christopher and Tomas knelt on the ground and then rose, Christopher spoke; "Lord Miraz," he said. "We found these two trespassers in the woods."

Lord Miraz was a man with a dark pointed beard. He stood up from his chair. Rose saw that he wasn't a tall man. He was barely taller than her. He looked right at her, then moved his eyes to the Doctor.

"Are you aware that you have trespassed on forbidden Telmarine land? Answer me!" he ordered.

"Since when was the forest forbidden?" retorted the Doctor, "It's just trees! Well, trees and assorted vegetation. Not to mention the insects and birds..."

"Silence!" exclaimed the man. "No doubt you are a spy."

"Oh come now. You just met us! You must be joking!"

"No. I hardly ever joke." Miraz turned to the guards, "Did they have any horses?"

"No sire. They had none," answered Tomas meekly, it was clear he was afraid. "But we did see a blue box close by."

"A blue box?" Miraz repeated. "What in the name of Caspian do you think I can do with a BLUE BOX!" The last two words he shouted. Miraz was breathing heavily. Rose decided that that outburst was from stress. But then she decided otherwise: He seemed like an generally angry person.

"Take them to the prison," ordered Miraz. "I shall decide what to do with them later."

"Yes sir!" Tomas and Christopher each took The Doctor and Rose roughly by the arm.

"Get your hands off of me you-" Rose protested as Tomas held her arm painfully while they were walking out of the hall.

"Watch what you say, missy. You might find yourself dead for that temper of your's." Tomas said.

Christopher laughed. "Well who knows? Maybe once Lord Miraz decides what to do with them, she'll wish she was dead.

Rose looked at The Doctor. _We'll get out of here, I promise, _is what his eyes seemed to say.

* * *

The dungeon was a nasty place. As The Doctor and Rose were led down stairs, as disgusting smell hit them suddenly. Rose almost gagged. As they came to the bottom of the stairs, Rose saw a long row of jail cells. Almost every single one was full.

"Come on," Christopher said. They were led down to the cell at the end of the hall. At the end there was a door. Tomas opened the door to the cell.

"Get in now." Christopher and Tomas both gave The Doctor and Rose a shove into the cell. Then the two soldiers walked away.

"Now what?" Rose asked, anxious to get out of their cell.

The Doctor sat down on the ground.

"We wait."

* * *

Rose had fallen asleep. It had been hours since they were put in the damp, disgusting jail cell. Her head was on The Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor however, was wide awake. His mind was racing to figure out why the TARDIS had put them on Narnia. Then, The Doctor heard footsteps.

He looked up out the door to see once again Tomas and Christopher.

"Lord Miraz wants you now," said Christopher. A grin on his face. "Get up."

Rose woke when she heard the man talk. She stood up with The Doctor, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Christopher opened the door. "Come on."

Tomas grabbed Rose's arm again, rougher than the last time. This time, Rose stayed silent. Christopher held onto The Doctor's arm and all four of them started to walk back to where Miraz was.

* * *

"My historians," said Miraz, staring The Doctor right in the face (Or tried to), "Who were present when these soldiers brought you in, said that there was an incident involving a blue box when the we first invaded. Any comments?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"And seeing as how a blue box was near you when my men found you, I want you to tell me everything you know."

"Everything?" The Doctor repeated.

"Yes, everything." Miraz had an grin of triumph on his face.

"Well, let's see: 'In 1492 Columbus went and sailed the ocean blue.' Uh, C.S. Lewis is an alien. Pi is 3.141592653589793238462643383- "

"Stop it! You idiot!" Miraz had lost his patience.

"Oh, you meant about the blue box?" Rose saw that the Doctor had a huge grin on his face, clearly he was enjoying it.

"Of course!"

"Oh, well I can't tell you then."

Miraz yelled in frustration and hit The Doctor.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a ignorant savage!"

Miraz paced the room, furious. Then he stopped, turned to look at The Doctor then at Rose. He smiled maniacally.

"Guards," he said coldly. "Threaten his female companion. I'm sure he'll talk then."

In an instant, Rose found Christopher holding her with a knife pressed to her throat. "Doctor!"

"Don't you dare hurt her! Hurt her and you will regret it!" cried The Doctor.

"Better start talking," Miraz said wickedly. "Why was there a blue box at the invasion of Cair Paravel?

The Doctor swallowed, then said "The blue box was there cause I was there. Happy?"

"Hardly," said Miraz. "Then am I right to assume then that you are the one they call 'The Doctor?'"

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor looked over at Rose. Christopher was holding the knife closer to her neck that he was before. He wanted to kill her.

"Anything else?" The Doctor said impatiently.

"Oh, yes." Miraz said wickedly. "My historians said you saved the Telmarines, why?"

"'Because the Narnians were going to destroy you. That wasn't supposed to happen at that event in time."

"The Narnians were going to destroy us?" Miraz laughed. "We destroyed them! They're extinct!"

Tomas looked at The Doctor, confused. "Whad'dya mean 'event in time?'" he said bluntly. Miraz stopped laughing. "Yes... What do you mean? It sounds almost as if you know the future."

The Doctor stayed silent.

"You know our future? If so tell it to us!"

"No," was all The Doctor said.

"Very well." Miraz looked at Christopher. "Kill her."

"WAIT!"

Miraz looked back at The Doctor, grinning. "Tell us then."

"I'll tell you, only if you let her go first."

Miraz nodded his head towards Christopher. He let go of Rose and she ran to The Doctor and into his arms. He hugged her fiercely and whispered something in her ear. They broke apart and faced Miraz again.

"Well then..." started The Doctor. "RUN!"

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they sped off towards the door. Thankfully, no guards were posted so they escaped quickly from Miraz. They could hear the lord shouting at his soldiers to go after them.

The Doctor led Rose through numerous corridors and down a flight of stairs until Rose saw that they were back in the dungeon. They ran down the corridor and stopped at the end. Rose could hear the shouts of the soldiers looking for them.

"Doctor," Rose panted. "We're here why?"

"Because the last place they will look is the dungeon." He jerked his head towards the door behind them, "and because I want to find out where this leads to." He pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his jacket and aimed it at the door. A moment later, the door clicked open. The Doctor swung the door open, let Rose in and slammed the door shut behind him.

They stood there for a second and caught their breath.

"That was close," Rose said.

"Yeah, too close."

The Doctor looked around their surroundings. He saw stair that spiraled upward. Pointing to them he said, "Ready?"

Rose smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

The stairs had led up to the forest.

They sat down. "I wonder if the Telmarines know about that door," Rose said.

"I doubt it. But lucky for us it was there.

Rose looked up at the sky. It was nighttime. Through the trees she could see the stars. Nearby she heard a river.

The Doctor stood up. He stretched then said "Well, we can't really go anywhere now. Barely know where we are. You sleep, I'll watch."

Rose didn't protest. She moved over to a tree and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

It was late morning when Rose woke up. She saw The Doctor standing right where he was when she fell asleep.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yep."

"What now?"

"We take a walk."

Rose stood up and brushed the dirt of her shirt and pants. She walked over to The Doctor and they picked a random direction and started walking in silence. Rose didn't mind the silence. She enjoyed it in fact. No talking, laughing -

All of a sudden, they heard a scream followed by someone shouting "Peter!"


	5. Centaurs, Kings, and Arrows

**A.N.~ I hoped you guys like the last chapter. :) I'd appreciate more reviews though. It motivates me! You may have already figured this out, but not all of this story in going to exactly fit the book or movie. One sentence might here and there, but I'm mostly twisting it to my own creative needs. **

** And I'm going to warn you guys for the slight gore. Some don't have the strongest stomachs, so I thought I'd let you know. :) And now I'll stop ramblin'. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Peter woke up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up. He looked around where he, his siblings, and the red dwarf Trumpkin had set up camp the night before. He looked to his right and saw Susan sleeping peacefully, her bow and quiver of arrows right next to her. To his left was the dwarf Trumpkin, still sleeping. Across the now dead fire, he saw Edmund sleeping. _Good, _he thought_, everyone's still – Hold on._ Where was Lucy? The youngest of the four Pevensie children was missing. Peter grabbed his sword and ran over to where Lucy had been sleeping. Looking for footprints, he found some leading off into the woods. _Leave it to Lu to make us chase her, _he thought. S_he just had to go off!_ Peter ran after her, following her footprints.

He found her. She was just standing by a tree with one hand on it, staring off into the wood. Peter walked quietly behind her, planning to scare her.

That was until he saw the minotaur.

Peter put his hand over Lucy's mouth and took her to hide behind a nearby rock. She looked at him and instantly knew to stay put. Peter crept out from behind the rock, sword ready to strike if necessary.

Lucy stayed put. Suddenly she heard steel against steel. Looking out from behind the rock, she saw Peter dueling with another man with dark hair. The minotaur heard them instantly and roared. The dark-haired man had disarmed Peter and now was holding his sword as well as his own. Peter grabbed a rock and was aiming at the man.

"Peter!" Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin ran onto the scene. Edmund and Trumpkin had their swords drawn. Susan had an arrow notched, ready to fire.

Suddenly, more Narnians came out, all armed. Peter was about to throw the rock when Lucy shouted. "No! Stop!" She had recognized the battered, but gold and red armor that some of the Narnians. The same armor that the Narnian army wore during the Pevensies reign.

Peter looked around at the Narnians. He looked at his siblings, weapons still drawn. Turning his head back to his assailant, he said "Prince Caspian?"

The dark-haired man was shocked that Peter knew who he was. "Yes?"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose ran towards where they heard the commotion. Unfortunately for them they ran right into the middle of the group (by this time, introductions and stories were exchanged among the Pevensies and Caspian). Swords were raised at quickly and arrows were aimed. "Don't move!" Caspian shouted at him. Rose instinctively stepped closer to The Doctor. "I said don't move!"

"Alright, alright, we're not moving!" The Doctor snapped.

Peter looked at The Doctor and said "why were you following us?"

"We weren't following you. We were just walking when we heard someone shout." The Doctor answered. "We're just tourists, come on!"

"What are you names?" Lucy asked.

"Lu, that's not helping!" Susan said.

The Doctor answered, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

Caspian turned to a centaur and fawn. "Go and find if there is anyone else nearby."

With a nod, the centaur and fawn ran off.

A moment of silence followed.

Caspian broke the silence.;"You could be soliders Miraz sent after us," he argued.

"You mean King Miraz?" asked Rose. "The bloke in the castle?"

"Aye, that one." said voice. Rose looked down to see a mouse speaking. Larger than most, but it was a mouse. "You're mouse."

"That's correct, my lady. My name is Reepicheep." He bowed. Rose, slightly startled at the sight of a talking mouse, turned her head back to the conversation.

"Listen, we're not soldiers. In fact we're not Telmarines at all! Miraz tried to kill us!" The Doctor said.

"He does that to many people. He did it to my father." Caspian countered.

"He tried to kill me as well," added Trumpkin.

"Do we look like Telmarines to you?" Rose asked.

"She's right," Lucy agreed. "They look more like people from where we're from."

Peter looked at Edmund, he had said nothing during this whole encounter. "Ed, what do you think?"

"If they were trying to kill us, they would've done it long ago. He could have just picked up my sword." Edmund motioned to a sword that was by The Doctor's feet. Rose then noticed that Edmund wasn't holding a sword. She then looked by The Doctor's feet. Sure enough, there was a sword. Peter looked at Edmund; he trusted his brother more than anything, but why would he go unarmed against possible enemies?

Then the sound of hoof prints was heard. The centaur and faun came running (or galloping in the centaur's case) to the group.

"Telmarines have been sighted!" reported the faun, out of breath.

Caspian flashed a look of anger at The Doctor and then looked at the centaur. "Almir, how far from here?" he asked.

"Over two miles south. Your majesty I suggest we leave the area."

Caspian looked at Peter, then Susan. "He's right," he said as he started to walk. "Let's go."

"What about these two?" Susan asked, pointing to Rose and The Doctor. "We can't just leave them here."

"Exactly," Edmund said as he picked up his sword. "That's why their coming with us." He gestured to The Doctor and Rose to get moving into the line that was forming. Letting Rose go first, The Doctor stepped in line and started walking. Edmund and the centaur were at behind them. The Doctor looked back and saw that the centaur was staring right at him with a look of disgust on his Doctor turned his head back.

_Darn centaurs. Never forget anything,_ he thought grimly to himself.

* * *

Hours later, Almir heard noises coming from behind him. He turned around to see what it was. He would've seen nothing if it weren't for the dark blue streak running across the woods. Telmarines.

Almir tapped Edmund on the shoulder and bent down whisper in his ear. After hearing what he had to say, Edmund hurried up to Peter in the front of the line.

"Peter," he whispered. Peter, Susan (who was walking next to him), and Caspian (who was walking next to Susan) looked at him. "Telmarines. Probably the ones that Almir and that faun spotted."

Peter looked at Susan and Caspian, "Get Lucy and Rose out of here. Make sure Rose and The Doctor don't escape."

Susan nodded but Caspian argued. "I can fight," he said.

"We don't have time for -" Peter ducked. An arrow went whizzing over his head and into a nearby tree. He turned back to see over forty Telmarine solders running through the woods towards the gorup of Narnians. "On second thought, forget that. We'll need you."

Almir galloped up to them with Lucy and Rose on his back. The Doctor and Trumpkin were running besides him (you may not think it, but for a dwarf, Trumpkin could run very fast).

"Trumpkin," Peter said as Lucy and Rose jumped off of Almir's back. "Get Lucy, Rose and The Doctor away from here!"

"To where?" Trumpkin asked.

"Go to Aslan's Table," said Caspian. "It's in that direction." He pointed to the north. "Not that far. Stay off the trail."

Lucy took Rose's hand and started to follow Trumpkin. But Rose stopped when she saw that The Doctor wasn't following. "Doctor, hurry!" she said.

"I'm staying. Go." he said quickly. Rose knew there was no time to argue and she allowed Lucy to lead her to safety.

The Doctor turned to see the soldiers beginning their attack. Susan was constantly firing arrow after arrow. Peter, Edmund and Caspian had thrown themselves against their attackers, blocking every blow that was thrown at them. The Doctor just stood there, thinking. The soldiers for some reason were ignoring him.

_Miraz isn't that stupid,_ he thought. _How did they find us? He must of let us escape! Then he sent scouts after us in case we went to the Narnians which is where Caspian would've been. Then he had most of the soldiers attack us all at once – no that doesn't make sense. Unless this is a plan to find the rest of the Narnian army. They wouldn't expect somebody following Rose and Lucy. _

"Peter!" The Doctor yelled. "We need finish up here!"

Peter knocked his attacker unconscious and nodded at The Doctor. He was instantly attacked by another Telmarine. But then the soldier collapsed: Edmund had snuck up behind him and delivered a blow to his is head. Susan and Caspian ran over to them, Caspian had a cut on his arm. The Doctor walked over to them. The rest of the Narnians were taking care of the two remaining soldiers.

"We need to go," said The Doctor. "Rose, Lucy, and Trumpkin are in danger."

Edmund sighed. "How?" he asked.

"This was just a diversion," answered The Doctor. "They knew that we would send Lucy and Rose off to Aslan's Table. Someone is probably following them right now. If we don't leave in a couple of minutes, it could be too late."

Peter looked skeptical. "How do you know this?"

"Do you really think Miraz was just going to kill us without knowing where the rest of the Narnians are?"

"He's got a point," Caspian agreed. "My uncle may be an power hungry, murderer, but he's no fool."

Almir trotted over to the four men. "There are no Telmarine soldiers left, sir, " he reported.

"Very good, thank you Almir." Caspian said.

"There is one question I must ask concerning The Doctor though, Your Majesty."

"It must wait, Almir. We must leave at – Oommph!" The Doctor pushed Caspian down to the ground. He heard Peter shouting, Edmund yelling for a medic and Susan shouting in general. As hit the ground, his head hit a rock and the next thing he knew was nothing.

As Caspian fell, two arrows hit The Doctor. He had seen an archer aiming for Caspian, with two arrows notched at once, ready to kill. He threw himself into Caspian's place, taking the double arrows. Pain exploded in his arm and chest. Blood ran from his wounds and he found himself dizzy. Unable to keep his balance, he fell and allowed to darkness envelope him. He knew this was going to happen.

* * *

**A.N.~ Hope you liked it! I definitely wasn't the best but I had so much fun enjoying writing this (possibly to much fun)! Please review! L.U.~**


	6. Scared to Life

**A.N.~** **Just another warning for your stomach. :)**

* * *

_"I'm staying. Go." Rose looked at The Doctor and then ran. She heard screams and stopped. She turned and saw The Doctor looking at her, smiling sadly. "Go," he said, as if she was a little girl. "Everything will be fine." The Doctor then collapsed and Rose wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. She looked down at her feet and saw tree roots wrapped around her feet. "Doctor!" she exclaimed. "Doctor, hold on!" Rose could see Peter and Edmund, still fighting. Susan was standing over Caspian who was unconscious, firing arrow after arrow. "Run, Rose! Run!" someone shouted at her. She wanted more than ever to run to The Doctor, but she couldn't. Then a Telmarine charged her, sword in hand. She put her hands up as if they would block the sword. The sun glinted on the sword as it came down. Rose screamed, her hands still up. The sword coming down..._

Then Rose woke up.

Rose sat up quickly on the cot. A cold sweat drenched the gown she was wearing. _It was just a dream, just a dream,_ she told herself. A candle that was sitting on a stool lit up the tent where she had been sleeping. Rose saw Lucy looking worried on the cot next to her's. She had been crying: her eyes were all puffy and tear streaks down her face. "Where could they be?" Lucy asked, her voice very quiet,"It's midnight and they still haven't arrived." Rose went over and kneeled besides the cot, taking Lucy's hand. "Maybe," she said, "they had to take the long way here so they would be sure no one would follow them."

Lucy looked at Rose. "But," she said, "it's not like Peter to take this long. He doesn't like taking the long way."

"I know," Rose gave Lucy a hug. "I'm sure they're fine. Besides, The Doctor is with them. Why don't you go and try to get some sleep? I'll wake you up when they arrive."

Lucy nodded, breaking away from Rose's hug. She lay back on her cot, pulled her blanket over her and closed her eyes. Rose stood up and blew the candle out. She walked out of the tent and into the dark camp and shivered from the coolness of the summer night.

Rose didn't know where her feet were taking her but she didn't care. She felt just like Lucy, worried. He mind wandered to what had happened to her that day.

She didn't argue when The Doctor had told her to go, stating that he was staying. But now she wished she had. She wanted him to comfort her by saying that it everything will be okay.

Rose, Lucy and Trumpkin hurried towards where Caspian said the Narnian's camp was. They would've made it sooner if it weren't for the two Telmarines that were following them. Trumpkin and Reepicheep (who went with them unknown to Caspian and the Pevensies) took care of them quickly.

"You're done bastards," Reepicheep had said triumphantly, standing on one of their chests. "Any last words?" He waved his sword dangerously in front of his captive's face.

"Reepicheep, stop that nonsense," said Trumpkin. Turning to Lucy and Rose, he asked "What do you think we should do with them?"

"I'm one for gutting them," said Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep!"

Rose thought. What would The Doctor have done? "Let them go," Rose said.

Trumpkin looked at her, shocked. "Have you've gone mad? They'll tell Miraz where we are!"

"No! Wait!" Lucy said. She pulled out her dagger and cut strips off four strips from the bottom of her dress. She went over to the guards and tied two strips two each of them. One, around their eyes as blindfolds. The other two around their hands.

"Get up," Lucy commanded. Rose couldn't help but notice how much of a queen she sounded. The two Telmarines struggled to their feet. Lucy, with dagger in hand, grabbed the arm of one of them and started to walk in the opposite direction of the camp. Rose followed her lead and grabbed the other one with Trumpkin and Reepicheep taking up the rear.

They led away from where they found them for about 15 minutes. Lucy pushed her captive roughly (which wasn't something Lucy would do) and so did Rose.

"Listen now," Lucy said fiercely. "You stay here and in one hour you can go back to your king and tell him not to mess with us. If we catch so much as a whiff of you, I'll send my friend Reepicheep here after you. Do you understand?"

There was a nervous murmur from the two men.

"Good," Lucy said, satisfied. "Good day, gentlemen." They ran off to the camp.

"That was brilliant, Lucy," Rose said.

"Thank you."

After walking for a while, and after making sure no Telmarines were following, the foursome had reached the camp.

After almost getting shot by a faun (huge misunderstanding), identifying themselves (Rose was introduced as 'Lady Rose'), being briefed on the situation, and briefing the rest on what had happened in the woods, Lucy and Rose were brought to a tent were they changed into different clothing.

Slipping a dress over her head, Rose said, "They should be back by now." They waited, until Trumpkin insisted that they go to bed, say that he would awake them the moment they arrived. They agreed grudgingly, but they had a horrible time falling asleep.

Now Rose was waiting in the dark and they still hadn't arrived. She did not know where The Doctor was, whether he was dead or alive. Tears threatened to fall, she wanted so badly The Doctor to come strolling through into the how, exclaiming how incredibly thick the Telmarines are. But he wasn't.

"My lady," a voice said. Rose looked around, then down to see Reepicheep standing there. "Is there anything you require?"

Rose fought back the tears in her eyes. "No thank you, Reepicheep," she said. "I'm just waiting for them to return." She sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Reepicheep sat down by her. "Then, I shall wait with you." They sat, waiting for their friends to come.

* * *

"Rose! Rose wake up!" Rose woke up to the sunrising. She had fallen asleep where she and Reepicheep were sitting the night before. Rose sat up and saw Reepicheep standing nervously next to her. "The others have been sighted and they need you and Queen Lucy! You must hurry!"

Rose wasted no time. She jumped up quickly and ran towards the tent where Lucy was. She ran in and over to Lucy's cot. "Lucy," she whispered quickly in her ear. "Lucy, they'rehere!" After a few moments of whispering in her ear, Lucy woke up. "They're here," Rose repeated. Lucy nodded and sprang out off of the cot. She grabbed her belt that held her dagger and, most importantly, her cordial. She followed Rose out of the tent. Rose saw Reepicheep and followed after him towards the center of the camp. The got there just as the others were. Rose gasped at what she saw:

She saw Peter, Susan, Edmund, and the Narnians, all relatively unharmed. But there were two stretchers made out of trees and belts (for a moment, Rose couldn't help where they had gotten the belts). One was carrying Caspian, the other was carrying The Doctor with his trenchcoat draped over his body, both unconscious. Rose rushed over to The Doctor as he was carried into a tent and transferred over to a cot. Rose gasped when they took his coat off of him, she saw two arrows sticking out of his body, one in his is chest, the other in his left arm, dark red spots were on his shirt. Rose was shocked; it was just like her dream. She went to feel his forehead but stopped halfway, she could just feel the heat radiating off of him from a fever. His breath was shallow and his face already looked dead. Rose felt tears once again threatening to overcome her.

"What happened?" she managed to say, fighting back the tears. Peter who was standing next to The Doctor's cot looked at her. He looked exhausted and dirt was all over his face. Edmund, who was standing next to him, looked equally exhausted.

"He got hurt saving Caspian from certain death," he answered. "An archer was aiming for Caspian and The Doctor pushed him out of the way only to get shot. I amazed that he's still alive."

Rose looked back at The Doctor. "But" she said. "Caspian was on a stretcher as well."

"His head was hit as he fell from The Doctor pushing him out of the way, he hasn't woken up since."

Just then, Lucy walked into the tent. Walking over to the other side of The Doctor's cot, she wordlessly took out her cordial and pulled to stopper off. She was about to pour some into his mouth when she pulled her hand back as she realized something. "We need to take those arrows out first," she said. "He won't heal correctly if they are still in him."

Peter nodded, "start by getting his shirt off. I'll go get a healer." He went quickly out of the tent. Rose He was back in a moment with a woman wearing the garbs of a healer. She walked over to the cot and inspected The Doctor's wounds. After a moment, she said "I will be able to take these out but I will need help. He's lucky he's still alive but we must hurry, he hasn't long."

The woman grabbed a cloth and handed it to Rose. "When I take the arrow out, you put that cloth over the wound," she ordered. Peter took Lucy by the shoulder and took her out of the tent.

Rose nodded, she was terrified. The healer woman went to remove to arrow from his chest first. After a couple of moments, she pulled the arrow out. The Doctor, still unconscious, let out a gasp. Rose's stomach was churning as she quickly put the cloth over his chest, blood was already staining it.

The healer woman handed a cloth to Edmund, "Do the same with his arm," she ordered.

Edmund knelt down by The Doctor's arm. A moan escaped The Doctor's lips as the arrow in his arm was removed. Edmund held the cloth to his arm. Peter stepped out of the tent again and brought Lucy back in. Walking back over to the cot, she removed the stopper on the vial containing the life saving cordial and let a couple of drops fall into The Doctor's mouth. They waited in silence as Rose waited for the The Doctor to spring out of bed, ready for what came next. _Come on, Doctor, _she thought. _Please wake up._

Minutes passed. Those minutes turned into hours. Caspian had woken up, dazed, but there was no concussion, which pleased everyone. But there was no sign of life from The Doctor except for his breathing. The stains on his bandages had stopped getting bigger, but that comforted Rose very little.

It was by noon when Rose was ready to scream out of frustration. The Doctor's fever had gone down a little, but he was still pale. What was wrong with him? He was always a fast healer, why hasn't he healed now?

Rose was exhausted. The morning's events and the worrying had worn her out. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard movement. She quickly turned her head to see The Doctor stir, his eyes snapped open. He saw Rose."What's going on?" he asked weakly.

Rose smiled out of relief. "Well, aside from you almost scaring the life out of us, nothing really," she teased. "How you feelin'?"

"Well aside from the pain and exhaustion, great really," he replied, closing his eyes.

Rose smiled, she gave him a quick kiss on the check. "You get some rest," she said. "I'm going to see what's going on right now."

"Mmmkay," mumbled The Doctor.

Rose pulled a blanket from nearby over him and walked out of the tent. When she was sure she was far enough she let out a whoop of joy. Her doctor was alive!

* * *

"The Doctor was convinced that the fight with the Telmarines was just a diversion," said Peter. "Just as he was explaining to us how after we thought we had taken care of them all, The Doctor pushed Caspian out of the line of fire of an archer. He took the arrows for him. We took care of the archer. We knew we had to get to the camp quickly if The Doctor was going to survive, but we had to make sure that there were no other Telmarines following us."

Peter had been explaining their adventure to the rest of those who were called to the impromptu council meeting. Edmund and Lucy were sitting on a rock nearby, while Susan stood next to Caspian who was sitting as well. The prince was doing well, but he had a bandage around his head. Rose sat on her own, listening to the tale.

"What do we do now?" Caspian asked.

Almir, who was present, spoke: "I believe we should discuss about just who this 'Doctor' is. I don't trust him."

Peter looked at Almir, then at Rose. "He's right. You've never really told us who you are or where you come from. Why don't you tell us now?"

Rose looked at Peter. She didn't know what to say, or what she could say. "Well," she started. "I – I honestly think that The Doctor could explain it better than I could."

"Why him? Why can't you just tell us?"

"The exact details, I don't know," Rose lied. "But we're just travelers. When The Doctor is better, he can tell you."

Almir shook his head. "My people have spoken of him for years and you want us to wait for him to tell us? It could take weeks before he is able to sit up with out fainting!"

Rose sighed, it was true. The Doctor was having extreme difficulty regaining his strength. It had been a day since he had regained consciousness. Both The Doctor and Rose were perplexed by it.

"Your majesties, with all respect, you're just going to have to wait."

Peter looked hard at Rose. "Fine," he said, frustrated. "He better tell us the moment he is able to though."

Rose nodded quickly, uncomfortable at all the stares she was receiving from everyone. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will want to."

As soon as she was given the chance, Rose made a beeline for The Doctor's tent. She hoped he was feeling better, their lives may depend on it.

* * *

**A.N.~** **Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you think, I wanna hear it! This wasn't one of the better ones but I needed a filler. :) Review please!**


End file.
